1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus detection device, a focusing state detection method and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H01-216306 discloses a focus detection device that detects the state of focus adjustment of an imaging optical system by detecting a shift manifested between a pair of images formed with a pair of focus detection light fluxes passing through the exit pupil of the imaging optical system.